


Failed

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: sucide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Failed

"...anyway, but she wouldn't even talk to Jen. I really don't know what to do anymore." Pulling the key out of the front door lock again Tyler pushed the door open fully to let Josh in. "Well, I'm afraid I won't get any more out of her then you yourself...I already tried to call her but her phone's off all the time." Letting his bag fall beside his shoes the drummer walked further into the house, Tyler trailing behind him, stopping for a moment at the stairs. Furrowing his brow on the sound of the shower running in the bathroom upstairs he yelled a quick "Ella, I'm home!" before he followed his friend into the kitchen. 

"I'm really thankfull you take the time to come here while you should be in LA getting that thing with Daniel going." Smirking amused Tyler wriggled his eyebrows at his friend who tried to hide his blush behind a faked yawn. "Nah, it's alright...I think a few days appart won't harm us anyway." "So...you're together already?" Humming thoughtfully the drummer stretched his arms above his head and let his bones crack. "Kind of." "Well, then I hope it works better for you then it has for them." Sighing Tyler sat down on a stool, watching the older work. "We knew this would come sooner or later. They are too young to stay together." 

"Yeah, but it's been two months now, Josh, she should start to get over him." Turning on hot water to prepare a tea the drummer sighed. "Ty...it took me two YEARS to get over Debby...and I wasn't even a teen anymore." "Still...she shouldn't take it that hard." Sticking his fingers in the water stream, slighty wondering why it was still cold the older got on. "I know it sucks that we can't help her. But there are some things in life she needs to get through on her own and you know that." Biting down on his lower lip the singer grunted. "It still sucks." 

Furrowing his front Josh turned then. "Dude, is you're heater system broken or something?" "Not that I know, why?" "The water's not getting warm." Shaking his head angry Tyler turned and went to the hallway again, mumbling something about "how often do I need to tell her..." before he barked up the stairs. "Ella! Get out of the shower finally! How long have you been in there anyway?" There was no answer, just the steady, somehow buzzy sound of water. Slowly follwing his friend Josh closed up to him, both of them looking up the stairs in the same way as a strange emotion took them over. 

The moment they turned their heads and made eye contact both of them realised that the other was just thinking the same and they started to dash up the stairs. Stumbling against the bathroom door Tyler cursed on finding it locked and rattled at the handle. "Ella? Open the door! Ella! Come on!" Still there were no noise then the shower running and the singers knocks on the door that became more paniced from second to second. For a while Josh starred at the scene, his heart clenching, his mind trying to capture that this was real, but when there were no progression he shoved Tyler aside rather brutaly and started to ram his shoulder against the door again and again. 

When the lock broke he nearly fell into the room, but Tyler catched his arm and kept him upright, enough so he could see what the singer was seeing at the same time. Both of them screaming the girls name they were beside the tube in no instant, Tyler slipping his arms under Ellas and pulling her up more, Josh shutting up the slowly rising water that already had soaked all her cloathes before turning to her and taking her face in his hands. "Ella! Babe! Hey...come on...Fuck! She's passed out!" "Josh!" Looking at his friend he found Tyler starring at the the floor with tears filling his eyes and followed his friends gaze. 

There were too many empty pill bottles, way too many to be good. Josh could feel Tylers mind snapping as he started to shake the girl, yelled at her, tried to wake her up. Closing his eyes for a moment, sending a silent prayer to god to let him be strong the drummer calmed down as much as he could and gripped his friend, untangled him from his daughter. "Tyler! Go get an ambulance! NOW!" Stumbling on the force of the push he was given the singer bolted through the door then, his overdriven brain gladly just acting on the command. Josh meanwhile let his hand linger on Ellas face for a second, mumbling "I'm so sorry!" before he drew his hand away and brought it down at her cheek again, slapping the girl. 

There was no reaction on the first hit, but on the second her eyes fluttered open a bit and her overglazed orbs found his. "J...Jo..." Ella tried to speak but couldn't and the drummer knew that what came now wasn't pretty. Gripping the girls neck he yanked her foreward so her came on her hands and knees and shoved his fingers down her throat, pressing his eyes shut on the gagged sounds she gave. Trying to fight him Ella swung her arms around helplessly but couldn't do other then throw up, the vomit running down her chin, her body spasming. Leaning her back a bit, whiping her mouth with a towel the drummer allowed them both to breath shortly. "There you go, good girl! Come one, once more!" Pushing her foreward again Joshs heart broke on the fact that she didn't struggle anymore, just let it happen. 

Again Ella heaved a few times until nothing came out, a mixture of half digested pills, throw-up and water wavering around her. Josh realised that they both had started to cry somewhere along the process, as well as he recognised that the girl was not able to controll her body the slightest of exhaustion. Hearing Tylers footsteps behind him he instructed the singer to stable her again and then pulled out the plug and flicked on warm water to rinse her off. Holding himself from looking at her face Josh concentrated on his shaking hands, carefully letting the spray of water wandering over her body. "I'll be right back!" he stated as he was satisfied and went for her room to get dry clothes. 

When he came back the weight of the situation crushed down at him like a stone wall. While the siren of the ambulance slowly became louder in the distance dark spots started to dance before the drummers eyes as he found Ella hanging lifeless in her fathers arms again, who's face was the painted copy of the helplessness Josh suddenly felt inside. Falling on his knees beside them he slung his arms around both of them and leaned his head onto Tylers shoulder, joining him silently to cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jennas fingernails digged deeply into his wrist, still Tyler didn't feel a thing. He just sat numb in the doctors office starring at the older mans lips, as if they where some kind of oracle. To his right, slightly dissarranged to the back, Josh sat with his head in his hands, a posture he hadn't changed for all the time they had waited. "...really fortunate that you reacted that way! If you wouldn't have gotten those pills out of her system that fast I'm not sure if they would have survived that. May I ask where she could get these anyway? They were pretty strong sedatives and..." "They're mine." Tyler gave quietly, looking out the window, tapping his fingers on the armrest. "Oh..." the doctor looked at him over his glasses. "you might want to find a better place to keep them anyway." 

"Hold on for a second..." Jenna intervened then, "did you say they were ok?" Facing her irritated the doctor shrugged, "Yes, they are both fine, Ella and the ki...d." Realising what was going on as he analyzed the way the girls father's face fell and the other guy's head shot up the doctor sighed. "You didn't knew I guess?" Sensing that the both man where speechless Jenna answered. "No...we...which month?" "Third. Although, we need to talk about her weigth a bit, she's too skinny, but we got time for that tomorrow. I suppose you want to see her now. " Squeezing her husbands hand before letting go Jenna stood up and followed the doctor, while Tyler stayed a moment longer, mesmerised. He only snapped out of it when Josh lay his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go, man." 

xxxxxxxx

When Ella came back to life she had no clue where she was first, and needed some time to orientate. White, clinical smelling sheet surrounded her, still there was a familiar scent, something that smelled like home. Turning her head a bit she found the source of it in the hoodie of her father, pulled up his head, as he lay half on the bed beside her. Carefully, to not wake him up the girl studied him then for a moment. It had been a while that they had been this close. Ella could remember well how much she had adored him when she were younger, how she always had wanted to be near him. Tyler had been her everything. But, as life had to went it's ways there was the uninventible crack in their relationship when she started to grow, when he had to accept her changing into a woman. 

Suddenly a lot of his ideas, his ways to live, didn't made sense to her anymore. Ella had started to ask herself what concepts she'd like to kneel for, and had found that the best where her own. That she had made an mature mistake, exactly the one he had been so afraid off, filled her with so much shame and anxiety, that the only thing she coud think of was running from it. Knowing how dissapointed he would be Ella tried to find ways to avoid him then, but Tyler had never let go, not through the hardest yells, the most hurting words she had found for him. 

Now, at the bottom of her fall, it was again him who was there, when she felt alone and disconnected and so weird inside, that her tears just flowed over and her sobs shook her thin frame. Ella clawed to the fingers that laced gently in hers, after some minutes of her desperate crying. She couldn't look him into the eyes though, and her father sensed it, stayed where he was, beside her, their heads touching just seperated through the layer of cloth. There were so much things to be said, so much excuses, promises to be made. But between the both of them, there accrued silence, and it was so much more a cure for them as any conversation would have been.


End file.
